


The Best Part

by Resoan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of hob-nobbing with nobles at Josephine's behest, Velahari Lavellan is more than happy to return to Solas and their child to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

It was late when Velahari was finally able to stumble away from Josephine and the ambassador’s quarters where they’d been entertaining several Orlesian nobles, but even then, Velahari could hear their voices carrying into the main hall even as the door shut behind her.

Varric quietly snickered behind a gloved hand, though wasn’t quite able to manage hiding his grin when Velahari’s lowered a sharp look in his direction. “Something amusing over there, Varric? Perhaps I ought to send you in with Josephine - the Orlesians do so  _love_  to complain that we don’t provide adequate…frivolity, and you know as well as I how much they enjoy your writing endeavors.”

The dwarf promptly blanched away from that with a mumbled  _no thanks_ , and Velahari herself chuckled before heading for the rotunda. “I’m pretty sure Chuckles and the Bundle are already asleep though - so I’d, you know, enter  _quietly_ , unless you want to wake up everyone.”

Velahari offered him a weary smile before heading past him, though she lingered at the threshold when she caught sight of the pair. Solas was leaning against the back of his chair, eyes closed and lips slightly parted in slumber; the babe was curled on his chest, head just barely tucked under Solas’s chin, and the Inquisitor could only watch, her heart swelling until emotion overflowed and she had to wipe tears away from the corners of her eyes.

Her steps were measured and quiet as she crept over to the pair, and as loath as she was to disturb them, she knew from experience that sleeping in a chair would do Solas no favors come morning. “Solas,” Velahari murmured quietly, her hand gently smoothing over the back of the baby’s head where soft, tufts of reddish-brown hair had begun to grow in more evenly. 

“Mm.” Solas blinked several times before he seemed to realize Velahari was at his side, balancing on the arm of his chair and smiling gently. “ _Vhenan_.” The word was sleepy, and Velahari chuckled quietly before standing and retracting her hand back to her side. 

“I don’t imagine the chair is comfortable,” she remarked, offering him a hand so that he might more easily get to his feet. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.” Solas nodded tentatively before curling a protective hand around the baby and taking Velahari’s with his free one, and while the baby made quiet, cooing noises of displeasure at being moved, he did not cry or wail - much to his parents’ relief.

“I missed you today,” Velahari murmured as they headed for their quarters, a sentiment Solas clearly shared as he pressed a warm, lingering kiss to her cheek. “Tomorrow, I’m all yours - I promise.” She leaned her head against his shoulder as they started up the stairs, and though the bassinet where the babe slept was only a few feet from their bed, neither were entirely comfortable with leaving him there, even as he turned to his side and slept peaceably - though not before Velahari pressed a warm kiss to his forehead.

“I shall hold you to that,” Solas informed her just a bit cheekily, and Velahari did nothing to stifle her grin, or the wink that accompanied it as she settled on the mattress and untied the cord holding her hair up.

“I look forward to it.”

Solas was reaching for her even as she turned to him, and the kiss he pressed to her lips was deep and implicative as he eased them down and rounded an arm around her waist. 

“Goodnight.” It was a whisper that hovered between them as their foreheads gently nudged together, though Velahari was hard-pressed to remember which of them had said it.

Perhaps she did not always enjoy her daily activities with Orlesian nobles, but knowing Solas and the babe waited for her once she finished made everything worth it.


End file.
